Asahi Broadcasting Corporation
| foundation = Osaka, Japan ( ) | founder = | location = 1-30, Fukushima Itchome, Fukushima-ku, Osaka-shi, Japan | locations = 5 (3 in Japan, 1 in Paris, 1 in Shanghai) | area_served = Kansai, Japan | key_people = Satoshi Wakisaka (President) | industry = information, communication | services = | revenue = ¥78,162 million (2012)|¥76,691 million (2011)}} | operating_income = ¥4,406 million (2012)|¥3,605 million (2011)}} | net_income = ¥574 million (2012)|¥2,438 million (2011)}} | assets = ¥94,621 million (2012)|¥93,139 million (2011)}} | equity = ¥56,898 million (2012)|¥56,273 million (2011)}} | owner = | num_employees = 670 (March 31, 2011) | parent = The Asahi Shimbun Company | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = }} is a regional radio and television broadcaster headquartered in Osaka, Japan, serving in the Kansai region. Offices *Headquarters: 1-30, Fukushima Itchome, Fukushima-ku, Osaka-shi, Japan (Hotarumachi) *Tokyo Office: 10th floor of Asahi Shimbun Tokyo Office Shinkan, 3-2, Tsukiji Gochome, Chūō-ku, Tokyo, Japan *Nagoya Office: Asahi Kaikan, 3-3, Sakae Itchome, Naka-ku, Nagoya-shi, Japan Network affiliations Radio |frequency = ; |translator = |repeater = |airdate = |share = |share as of = |share source = |format = Talk, Sports |language = Japanese |power = 50 kW |erp = |callsign_meaning = |former_callsigns = |former_frequencies = 1951-1978: |affiliations = JRN NRN |owner = Asahi Radio Broadcasting Corporation |webcast = radiko, Ustream |website = }} * Japan Radio Network (JRN) * National Radio Network (NRN) TV }} * Japan News Network (JNN) (until March 30, 1975) * All-Nippon News Network (ANN) (March 31, 1975 – Present) History of ABC * March 15, 1951 - Asahi Broadcasting Corporation was founded in Nakanoshima, Kita-ku, Osaka. ABC started AM radio broadcasting on November 11 (1010 kHz). * May 25, 1955 - ABC and New Japan Broadcasting Company (NJB, the predecessor of Mainichi Broadcasting System, Inc.) founded in Dojima, Kita-ku, Osaka. Currently, ANA Crowne Plaza Hotel Osaka is located at the place the head office of OTV used to be. * December 1, 1956 - OTV started television broadcasting on channel 6, under the callsign JOBX-TV (not to be confused with Oita Asahi Broadcasting which currently uses the JOBX callsign). The station was a primary KRT (TBS) affiliate with a secondary NTV affiliation. * 1958 - NTV programming was dropped with the launch of Yomiuri Television. * March 1, 1959 - ABC acquired OTV and renamed the television station and its callsign of TV station was changed (JOBX-TV → JONR-TV). * June 1, 1959 - ABC merged with OTV, and has been broadcasting both television and radio since then. The head office of OTV was named "ABC Dojima Station" for the use of the TV station. * May 2, 1965 - ABC joined Japan Radio Network (JRN), and the next day it also joined another commercial radio network National Radio Network (NRN). * 1966 - Dispersed offices and studios were integrated into the headquarters building in Oyodo-minami, Oyodo-ku (present: Kita-ku), Osaka. * March 31, 1975 - ABC pulled out of JNN and joined All-Nippon News Network (ANN) on behalf of Asahi Shimbun, one of major shareholders of ABC. ABC was one of founders of Japan News Network (JNN), the first news network of commercial television stations in Japan. * November 23, 1978 - The frequency of ABC AM radio changed from 1010 kHz to 1008 kHz. * March 23, 2001 - ABC acquired ISO 14001 certification, the first broadcaster in Japan to do so. * January 1, 2008 - The ABC logo was redesigned, featuring the call letters ABC and the name "Asahi Broadcasting Corporation", "朝日放送", "Radio", or "TV" under the slope line from the letter "C". A simplified version (only three latters of "ABC") is used in program credits. The current advertising slogan of the station, Info Designing ABC, was also launched. * May 19, 2008 - ABC moved the headquarters from Oyodo-minami Nichome, Kita-ku to Fukushima Itchome, Fukushima-ku, Osaka. * June 23, 2008 - ABC started broadcasting from its present headquarters. * July 24, 2011 - Analog television operations ended on ABC at noon before a baseball game. The station now broadcasts in digital only. Broadcasting Radio JONR *Osaka::1008 kHz, 50 kW; 93.3 MHz FM *Kyoto:1008 kHz, 300 W *Total:50.3 kW *Time: from 4:30 a.m. on Monday until 2:30 a.m. on Monday (24-hour operation) *Time signal: 523.251 Hz (C5) TV (Analog) ;JONR-TV (former callsign: JOBX-TV) :*Channel 6 TV (Digital) ;JOAY-DTV (former callsign: JONR-DTV) :*Channel 15 (Remote controller button: 6) Branch stations of TV broadcasting ;Osaka Prefecture :*Kashiwara (digital): Channel 15 :*Misaki (digital): Channel 15 :*Naka-Nose (digital): Channel 15 :*Nishi-Nose (digital): Channel 15 ;Nara Prefecture :*Tochihara (analog): Channel 35 :*Tochihara (digital): Channel 37 :*Yoshino (analog): Channel 36 ;Shiga Prefecture :*Otsu (analog): Channel 38 :*Otsu (digital): Channel 15 :*Otsu-Ishiyama (digital): Channel 27 :*Hikone (analog): Channel 58 :*Hikone (digital): Channel 15 :*Koka (digital): Channel 15 ;Kyoto Prefecture :*Yamashina, Kyoto (analog): Channel 56 :*Yamashina, Kyoto (digital): Channel 37 :*Kameoka (analog): Channel 35 :*Kameoka (digital): Channel 15 :*Fukuchiyama (analog): Channel 58 :*Fukuchiyama (digital): Channel 15 :*Maizuru (analog): Channel 55 :*Maizuru (digital): Channel 15 :*Naka-Maizuru (digital): Channel 31 :*Nodagawa (digital): Channel 31 :*Miyazu (analog): Channel 35 :*Miyazu (digital): Channel 15 ;Hyogo Prefecture :*Kobe (mountain area) (analog): Channel 41 :*Kobe (mountain area) (digital): Channel 15 :*Nada, Kobe (analog): Channel 56 :*Hokutan-Tarumi (analog): Channel 57 :*Hokutan-Tarumi (digital): Channel 15 :*Nishinomiya-Yamaguchi (digital): Channel 15 :*Inagawa (analog): Channel 35 :*Inagawa (digital): Channel 38 :*Tatsuno (digital): Channel 15 :*Miki (analog): Channel 38 :*Miki (digital): Channel 15 :*Himeji (analog): Channel 58 :*Himeji (digital): Channel 15 :*Himeji-nishi (digital): Channel 15 :*Ako (analog): Channel 58 :*Ako (digital): Channel 15 :*Wadayama (digital): Channel 15 :*Kinosaki (analog): Channel 58 :*Kinosaki (digital): Channel 15 :*Kasumi (analog): Channel 35 :*Kasumi (digital): Channel 15 :*Sasayama (digital): Channel 15 :*Hikami (digital): Channel 15 :*Aioi (digital): Channel 15 :*Yamasaki (digital): Channel 20 :*Fukusaki (digital): Channel 15 :*Yoka (digital): Channel 31 ;Wakayama Prefecture :*Wakayama (analog): Channel 44 :*Wakayama (digital): Channel 15 :*Kinokawa (digital): Channel 15 :*Kainan (analog): Channel 58 :*Kainan (digital): Channel 15 :*Hashimoto (digital): Channel 42 :*Gobo (analog): Channel 57 :*Gobo (digital): Channel 15 :*Kibi (digital): Channel 15 :*Tanabe-kita (digital): Channel 15 :*Tanabe (analog): Channel 58 :*Tanabe (digital): Channel 15 :*Arida (digital): Channel 15 :*Shingu (analog): Channel 38 :*Shingu (digital): Channel 15 :*Kushimoto (analog): Channel 57 :*Kushimoto (digital): Channel 15 :*Minabegawa (digital): Channel 38 Programs TV ;Weekday morning news and information :*Ohayo Call ABC. (おはようコールABC) :*Good morning, this is ABC. (おはよう朝日です Ohayo Asahi Desu) ;Saturday morning news and information :*Good morning, this is ABC. - Saturday (おはよう朝日・土曜日です Ohayo Asahi Doyobi Desu) :*Salad of travel (朝だ!生です旅サラダ) ;News in the evening :*ABC NEWS You (ABC NEWSゆう)→NEWS You Plus (NEWSゆう+)→CAST (キャスト), etc. ;Evening information :*Move! (ムーブ!, end, merged to "ABC NEWS You"), etc. ;Quiz :*Panel Quiz Attack 25 (パネルクイズアタック25) ;Variety :*M-1 Grand Prix (M-1 グランプリ) :*Knight Scoop (探偵ナイトスクープ) :*Knight in Night (ナイト in ナイト, from Monday to Thursday) :**Monday: Gokigen Brand-new (ごきげん!ブランニュ) :**Tuesday: Ameagari Kesshitai: Find the Gaps between Women and Men! (雨上がりのやまとナゼ?しこ) :**Wednesday: Ima-chan's "Jitsu wa" (今ちゃんの「実は…」) :**Thursday: B-Bop High-heel (ビーバップ!ハイヒール) :*That'S a DRAMATIC CHANGE!(大改造!!劇的ビフォーアフター) :*The gold medal of laughter (笑いの金メダル, Waraking, end), etc. ;Anime broadcast Sunday morning (8:30 a.m. - 9 a.m.) :*Futari wa Pretty Cure (ふたりはプリキュア) → Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (ふたりはプリキュア Max Heart) → Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (ふたりはプリキュア Splash★Star) → Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (YES! プリキュア5) → Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! (Yes! プリキュア5 GoGo!) → Fresh Pretty Cure! (フレッシュプリキュア!) → HeartCatch PreCure! (ハートキャッチプリキュア!) → Suite PreCure♪ (スイートプリキュア♪) → Smile PreCure! (スマイルプリキュア!) → Dokidoki! PreCure (ドキドキ!プリキュア) → HappinessCharge PreCure! (ハピネスチャージプリキュア!) :*Ojamajo Doremi series (おジャ魔女どれみシリーズ, ended) :*Marmalade Boy (ママレード・ボーイ, ended) :*Kaitou Saint Tail (怪盗セイント・テール, ended) ;Sports :*National High School Baseball Championship (全国高校野球選手権大会) :**Netto Koshien (熱闘甲子園) :*Super Baseball (スーパーベースボール, baseball games of the Hanshin Tigers (虎バン主義) and the Orix Buffaloes (大阪激弾!!) :**Tigers News Toraban (虎バン, a program relating to the Hanshin Tigers) :*Japan LPGA Championship, ABC Championship, etc. Radio *Good morning. This is the DJ, Yozo Dojo. (おはようパーソナリティ・道上洋三です) *ABC Young Request (ABCヤングリクエスト, ended) *ABC Freshup Baseball (ABCフレッシュアップベースボール), etc. *Kaminuma Emiko no KOKORO SEITEN (上沼恵美子のこころ晴天） Other broadcasting stations in the Kansai region Radio and TV *NHK Osaka Broadcasting Station (NHK大阪放送局) *MBS (毎日放送) *KBS Kyoto (KBS京都) TV *TV Osaka / テレビ大阪 (TVO) *Kansai TV / 関西テレビ (KTV) *Yomiuri TV /読売テレビ (ytv) *SUN-TV / サンテレビ (SUN) *Nara TV / 奈良テレビ (TVN) *Biwako Broadcasting / びわ湖放送 (BBC) *TV Wakayama / テレビ和歌山 (WTV) Radio ;AM Radio :*Radio Osaka (ラジオ大阪) ;FM Radio :*FM 802 :*FM OSAKA Special events *Thanksgiving Day for the Hanshin Tigers fans (阪神タイガースファン感謝デー) *Summer Sonic See also * Television in Japan *Osaka Tower External links *ABC website *ABC website (Japanese) *ABC radio website (Japanese) * Category:All-Nippon News Network Category:Radio in Japan Category:Television stations in Japan Category:Japanese-language television stations Category:Asahi Shimbun Company Category:Companies based in Osaka Prefecture Category:Media in Osaka Category:Media companies established in 1951 Category:Radio stations established in 1951 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:1951 establishments in Japan Category:Companies listed on the Osaka Securities Exchange